Nae Sarang Gongju
by TimetoTheSKY
Summary: Kyungsoo adalah namja yang sangat cerdas sedangkan Jongin adalah tipikal namja yang biasa kau sebut "Bad Boy". Pertemuan keduanyaa bisa dibilang sangat awkward bahkan lebih buruk dari itu. Namun ketika dirinya harus ditemapatkan di situasi yang mengharuskannya duduk berseblahan dengan Jongin, apa yang harus Kyungsoo lakukan? JongSoo/KaiDo, Boys Love, Typos every where


Chapter One

Title : Nae Sarang Gongju

Genre : Romance, Friendship, Shcool life

Lenght : Chapters

Rate : T(+-)

Pair: JongSoo/Kaisoo ; BaekYeol/ChanHyun ; ChenMin - others

Note: This is my first story.. And I'm still learning to be a god author, so hope you like it.. ^^v

-HAPPY READING-

Kyungsoo bangun dari tidurnya dengan mendesah pelan, hari ini adalah hari pertamanya datang ke sekolah barunya. Dia benar-benar tidak berselera untuk pergi ke sekolah hari ini, karena dia tahu hari-harinya di sekolah barunya akan sama seperti hari-hari sebelumnya di sekolah lamanya. Di-bully teman-teman sekelasnya ataupun anak-anak dari kelas lain. Kyungsoo adalah anak yang sangat pintar, dan para guru sangat menyayanginya, dan karena hal itu, anak-anak di sekolahnya memangginya "Teacher's Pet" dan selalu membulinya.

"Kyungsooo-ah, irona! Sarapan sudah siap. Kau harus ke sekolah hari ini anak muda!" teriak Jungsoo, ibu Kyungsoo sambil menata makanan di atas meja.

"Aku udah bangun, eomma! Aku akan turun dalam 15 menit. Aku mau mandi dulu." jawab Kyungsoo dengan desahan nafas berat.

'Aku harap hari ini menjadi awal kehidupan baruku' katanya dalam hati, lalu beranjak ke kamar madi.

.

Setelah mandi, Kyungsoo langsung turun ke ruang makan dan duduk di sana. Ayahnya, Yongwoon, sedang membaca koran dengan ditemani secangkir kopi hangat di depannya, sedangkan sang ibu sedang membersihkan beberapa piring kotor. Ayah Kyungsoo hanyalah perkerja kantoran biasa di sebuah perusahaan yang cukup besar, sedangkan ibunya hanyalah seorang ibu rumahtangga biasa. Rumah yang di tempati Kyungsoo dan keluarganya tidak telalu besar dan juga tidak terlalu kecil. Sangat pas untuk ditempati oleh mereka. Saat ini rumahnya masih berantakan karena mereka baru saja pindah beberapa hari yang lalu karena pekerjaan sang ayah.

Menyampingkan fakta bahwa ia benci teman sekelasnya yang lama dan orang-orang di sekolahnya yang dulu, Kyungsoo tidak pernah sekalipun membolos. Kyungsoo adalah murid yang rajin, ia akan tetap pergi ke sekolah walaupun sedang sakit. Kecuali dia sudah mencapai kondisi dimana tubuhnya tidak bisa lagi digerakan dari tempat tidur. Kyungsoo selalu memakai kacamata yang menyembunyikan big deo eyes-nya dangan rambut hitam jamurnya. (bayangin ranbut DO pas foto tahunan XOXO)

.

.

Kyungsoo POV

"Hari ini adalah hari pertamamu di sekolah, bertemanlah dengan teman-teman barumu dan bawa mereka ke rumah untuk bermain. Kau tidak pernah membawa temanmu ke rumah untuk bermain sejak sekolah dasar." kata eomma dengan pandangan khawatir.

'Aku juga akan membawa mereka jika aku - setidaknya - punya teman, walaupun hanya satu' batinku dalam hati.

"Ne, eomma. Eomma tidak perlu terlalu memikirkan hal seperti ini." jawabku sambil menyantap sarapanku.

"Apakah kau ingin appa mengantarmu ke sekolah hari ini? Appa masih punya waktu sebelum ke kantor" tawar appa.

"I'm ok, appa. Terima kasih untuk tawarannya." balasku dengan senyuman.

Aku terlalu sibuk mengobrol dengan oran tua ku tentang bagaimana kehidupan sekolahku nantinya tanpa menyadari bahwa waktu terus berjalan dan aku hampir terlambat. Dengan cepat ku habiskan sisah susuku dengan sekali teguk, lalu menyambar tas sekolahku.

"Aku pergi dulu, eomma, appa!" kataku sambil mengikat tali sepatuku.

"Take care Kyungsoo" balas mereka.

.

Hari ini adalah hari pertama masuk sekolah dan aku tidak ingin terlambat di hari pertamaku. Eomma sudah memberi tahuku jalan mana yang harus ku ambil untuk bisa sampai ke sekolah, tapi kemarin aku pergi ke sekolah sendiri untuk mencari tahu apakah ada jalan lain yang lebih cepat untuk sampai ke sekolah. Aku menemukan bahawa ada satu jalan yang lebih dekat dari pada jalan yang biasanya. Aku berbelok ke kiri menuju taman, tidak ada seorang pun di sana. Hembusan angin lembut menyapu pipiku.

Tiba-tiba aku mendengar suara-suara aneh yang entah berasal dari mana. Aku mengikuti suara itu dan ternyata suara itu berasal dari balik sebuah pohon. Ketika kau mendekat suara-suara itu menjadi jelas.

'Jamkkan! Jangan bilang kalau suara itu adalah suara desa.. han..?' batinku tidak percaya.

Rasa penasaran menyerangku dengan hebatnya. Ku bawa tubuhku untuk lebih dekat kearah pohoh itu. Dan aku melihatnya. Aku melihat seorang namja, namja yang sangat tampan, kulitnya agak sedikit gelap, tapi terlihat sangat pas dan sexy, dan rambut coklat tua yang berantakan, sedang mencium seorang yeoja dengan rambut brunette panjang. Tiba-tiba namja itu menatapku dan tatapanya membuatku takut.

"Neo, emm.. A- ak.." aku berusaha untuk bicara, walaupun sepertinya itu sia-sia. Bahkah kacamataku hampir jatuh karena merlihat acara live di depanku ini. Aku yakin wajahku sudah semerah tomat sekarang.

"Oh great, a nerd! Kenapa kau tidak teriak, kutu buku? Atau kau memang ingin mellihatku berciuman, eoh?" kata yeoja itu ketu.

"Mi- mianhae, aku tidak me- melihat apapun!" gumamku dan berlari meninggalkan mereka.

Aku berani bersumpah jika aku melihat sebuah seringaian di wajah namja itu. Aku mulai berlari lagi menuju ke sekolah, dan mengingat jika kejadian yang baru saja ku alami hanya membuang-buang waktuku saja. Aku hampir saja terlambat, tapi aku berhasil sampai tepat waktu. Aku pergi ke ruangan guru untuk bertemu wali kelasku. Namanya Han songsaenim, menurutku Han songsaenim adalah orang yang baik dan dia tidak terlihat seperti namja yang sudah berumur 30 tahun. Kami berjalan menuju ruangan kelas baruku dan saat kami memasuki ruangan kelas, aku bisa mendengar beberapa siswa mulai membicarakanku.

"Lihat betapa culunya dia."

"Ewww, dia sangat jelek, lihat saja rambutnya."

"Aku yakin dia akan menjadi 'peliharaan' para guru yang baru."

Aku hampir saja akan menangis dan lari ke luar jika Han songsaenim tidak mulai memperkenalkanku.

"Guys, ini teman kalian yang baru, Aku haru kalian bisa berteman baik dengannya. Silahkan perkenalkan dirimu" katanya padaku.

"An- annyeong ha- haseyo, choneun Do Kyungsoo imnida, aku pindah ke sini ka- karna perkerjaan appaku. Bangapseumnida." Ujarku gugup sambil meberi salam.

"Baiklah, sekarang kau bisa... Ah, kau bisa duduk di sana jika kau tidak keberatan." Katanya sambil menujuk kearah kursi kosong di bagian belakang yang berada dekat dengan jendela.

Aku membalasnya dengan sebuah anggukan. Dan saat aku berjalan menuju tempat dudukku, pintu ruangan kelas tiba-tiba terbuka dan menampakkan seorang namja berambut coklat tua berdiri disana. Dia adalah namja yang ku lihat di taman tadi!

"YA! Kim Jongin! Kau terlambat lagi!" ucap Han songsaenim dengan suara marah. Aku sempat merindng karena suaranya.

"Yeah, so? Apa yang akan anda lakukan dengan itu?" balas namja itu dengan cuek.

"Ck, segera duduk di tempatmu Jongin." Suru Han songsaenim lelah.

Aku masih berdiri di depan kelas dengan kepala menunduk ke bawah, dan saat ini namja yang ku ketahui bernam Jongin tu sedang menatapku.

"Ya, neo..." ucap namja itu padaku.

Aku tetap menundukkan kepalaku sedangkan namja itu terlihat seperti sedang menilaiku. Aku berharap namja itu tidak mengenalku. Tiba-tiba jantungku seakan berhanti berdetak. "Ini akan menjadi sangat menarik." Itu dalah kata terakhir yang ku dengar sebelum namja itu beranjak ke tempat duduknya, yang berada persis di samping tempat dudukku!

'Oh God, cobaan apa lagi yang kau berikan padaku kali ini (TTwTT)' batinku menangis dalam hati sebelum menyusul namja itu untuk duduk di sebelahnya.

TBC/DELETE

yosh!

kritik dan saran sangat diperlukan :)  
so, gimme you comment ^w^


End file.
